Happieness,Tragedy,Love
by puppyluvr04
Summary: The name explains alot! Miley a Jake are having a great life when something terrible happens to one of their kids. Starts out slow. Sorry I suck at summeries.Please R&R. Rated T to be safe! Please no flamez. Jiley and Loliver
1. Where they are now

**A/N: hey everyone hope you enjoy my fanfic. Oh and if anyone reading this is also a reader of Family Secrets or Cupids Bottle well first off sorry for not updating those stories in a long time. For Family Secrets it's Wendy's turn to write the chapter and for Cupids bottle well I will try to get it up soon.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Hannah Montana. But I do own at least 7 OC's in this story! **

**Chapter 1:Where they are now!**

**Miley's POV**

"Hi Honey." I called to my three year old daughter as she came running up to me.

I picked her up and kissed her on the top of her head. "Thanks again Miss. Miller for watching her. I don't know how you do it, taking care of all these kids."

"Oh it's really not that hard. It also makes it easier that Holly here is a real angel, and please Mrs. Ryan, call me Debbie." She told me as she patted Holly on the head.

"I wish she'd act that way at home." I commented while laughing a bit. "Well I got to go. I'm meeting up with a friend. Bye Debbie." I said while walking towards the door.

"Bye Mrs. Ryan, Bye Holly." I herd her yell as we exited the building.

When we got to the car, I buckled Holly into her car seat and we drove off "So honey how was your day at preschool?" I asked my daughter fully knowing that I was about to hear her ramble on forever about her day; or at least until we got home.

"I had lots of fun to day." she told me sounding very excited. "Miss. Miller is very nice. She played Legos with me and then she put on some music and all the kids started singing the ABC's and..." While Holly is rambling on I will tell what has happened in the last few years.

Lets see, well about a year after I graduated Jake proposed to me and I said yes. We got married six months later. The wedding was so beautiful. Lilly was the maid of honor and Oliver was the best man. Then we went on our honeymoon, which was wonderful. But I think we had a little too much fun there because around 9 months after our first child, Holly was born. Holly had light blonde hair like her dad and she also had his ego, but other then that she looked a lot like me.

You probably want to hear about Lilly and Oliver too. Well in the 10th grade they both realized that they were in love with eachother and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Oliver proposed to Lilly right after graduation and they got married around a year after that. They now have a girl about Holly's age named Emma. Emma had a mixture of hair between Lilly and Oliver, kinda like a dark blonde. Her personality is a lot like Lilly's. But she looked a bit more like Oliver. (Poor kid.) They are only 4 months apart, Emma being older. They also have a 10 month old boy named Max. Max has very light blonde hair, and, though he's a baby, his personality is alot like Oliver's. He sure eats like him.

I guess that's all I need to explain for now except this: well you see Holly was over at her grandparents 4 weekends ago, leaving me and Jake alone. Well, after a few drinks, we had a _bit_ fun. But since we were drunk we for got to use protection, which I didn't realize until the next morning. I wasn't too worried at first because I wasn't having any signs of being pregnant. Until recently I have been throwing up in the morning and am now a week late. So here I am 23 years old and don't even know if I'm pregnant.

Right now we are on our way to Lilly and Oliver's house. I told Lilly yesterday all about what happened and she suggested that I take a pregnancy test. I asked her if she would come with me and she said she would. Which meant leaving all three kids alone with Oliver. He didn't know what was going on we just told him that we were having a GNO.

"And then we started to play with dollies and then you came!" Holly finished up with her story, and yes, it did take her that long to explain her day. She is quite the talker. I dunno where she gets it.

We pulled into the drive way of Lilly and Oliver's house. I got Holly out of the car and we walked up the sidewalk. Lilly met us at the door holding Max. Holly went running into the house to go play with Emma.

"Hey Miles, how are you feeling?" Lilly asked as walked in the door holding Holly's bag of cloths, toys, pull ups, etc.

"Ok, I guess." I responded. "So you ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just grab my purse and we'll head out." Lilly took the sleeping baby in her arms and gave him to Oliver.

"Ok. I'm ready when ever you are." I told her as I handed her her purse.

"Awe, come on do you guys really have to go?" Oliver asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Yes, honey, we really do. But we'll be back later tonight." Lilly said as she gave him a hug and a kiss good-bye.

"Sorry Oliver." I called as we walked out the front door.

"It's ok" I could hear him say as we were walking down the side walk.

**Hope you liked it please review. I'll try to update soon i already have four chapters writen it my notebook it's just the matter of typeing them up. Please Review! the story will get alot better as it go's along. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!:):):):)**


	2. Positive or Negative

**Hay guys thanks for the reviews I really appreciated them well on with the story. Also BTW it is still in ****Miley's POV **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Sorry! But at least I own the plot that's something right.**

**Chapter 2: Positive or Negative.**

Lilly was driving and I was in the passenger seat we hadn't said anything to each other yet but then Lilly broke the silence. "So how was your day at work?" Lilly asked

"A Little ruff." I answered. By the way you might want to know that a little bit after graduation I stopped being Hannah Montana and am now working part time at a magazine company the other half of the time I'm home with Holly. "I wasn't feeling to good."

"Oh that's to bad." Lilly said as we pulled in to the parking lot.

We got out of the car and walked into the local drug store and bought three pregnancy tests so it would be acuate

we got back to my hose and made sure Oliver didn't see us as we passed by their house. We headed to the bathroom and I took the three tests. Then we waited for the 10 minute waiting period.

"Are you ready to see the results of the tests, Miles?" Lilly asked while comforting me.

"I think so." I answered in a timid voice.

"Do you want me to look at them for you or do you want me to leave you alone?"Lilly said

"No that's ok, but I want you to stay here." I responded my voice still very timid.

"Ok." Lilly replied kind of quietly

I closed my eyes and grabbed the first pregnancy test that I took. When I opened my eyes it read positive. I was a little worried but we still had two more to look at.

I grabbed the second one and looked at it, again it also read positive. I was getting very worried at this point.

I grabbed the third as quickly as I could, positive it read.

Tears stared to roll down my face, tears of happiness and sadness. I was scared, scared of how people would react and what would happen. I mean I know I want this just not now, not yet. It was hard enough trying to take care of Holly by herself it's going to be a lot harder with another kid, but I am definitely sure of one thing, I am NOT getting an abortion.

"Are you ok Miles?" Lilly asked still comforting me.

"Yeah I'll be alright." I answered wiping the tears strolling down my face and rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, Miley, do you want me to sleep over just like when we were younger, you know watch some movies, eat popcorn, and gossip. Like a regular girls night?"Lilly asked and I nodded with a half smile on my face.

"Y-yes, th-that, sounds like f-fun and J-Jake is a-away on a bus-business trip." I could barley squeeze out still crying.

"Ok, I'll go call Oliver and tell him that I'm spending the night here and Holly is sending the night at our house."Lilly said and headed over to purse to get her cell phone.

"Ok." I answered quietly siting on the couch now.

After Lilly got off the phone with Oliver, she walked over to the DVD's running her finger across them trying to find a good one. After a while she pulled 'The Notebook' out of the shelf and popped it in the DVD player.

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story! Also a shout out to my friend Sara A.k.a.: BeMySpiderman, she gave me the idea for 'The Notebook'. Well actually she gave me the idea through Wendy (Wolfwhisperer) but that's getting way off track! But anyway please review!!!!!!!! ;)**

**Love to all who read my story, **

**Erin **


	3. Facing the Truth

**Hi since the last chapter was short I thought I'd try to update really soon.**

**Disclaimer: Please if I owned Hannah Montana I wouldn't be here and loliver would have already happened and Jake would definitely be a main character by now. So there for I do not own Hannah Montana!**

**Chapter 3: Facing the Truth.**

I pulled into the drive way of our house. I got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the door. As I unlocked the door I was expecting to be greeted by Holly running up the me with a very happy look on her face and then a long kiss from Miley.

I opened the door and it was dead silent. "Hello." I called out quit loudly,

I rounded the corner to the living room and saw Miley and Lilly asleep on the ground, Lilly slightly snoring with a bag of chips and the remote control in her hand. Miley laying on her back with her hand in the popcorn bowl and all I could do was laugh a little at the sight of them.

I walked over to Miley and kneeled down next to her. I bet over and gave her a kiss on th lips. A few seconds after we broke the kiss and pulled her up off the ground.

"Hi, honey, I missed you so much." Miley told me and I kissed her again.

"Me too." I answered and sat on the couch

she walked over to the couch and sat right next to me, I kissed her again and then asked where Holly was.

"Well, since me and Lilly had a sleepover, we had to leave all the kids with Oliver."She responded and I tried to imagine Oliver trying to take care of all the kids and I just_ had_ to laugh.

I leaned in to kiss her when Lilly awoke. "H-hay guys what's up! Oh I see you two are busy I'll just go get dressed." Lilly stated and walked up stairs.

I laghed again and finished our kiss.

**Miley's POV:**

After we finished the kiss I went upstairs to get dressed. As I was about to enter my room Lilly stopped me.

"So, did you tell him yet?"Lilly asked in a kinda hopeful voice

"No. I don't know how, or when, or even where, to tell him?" I replied and looked at Lilly, who was trying to think of a plan.

"I've, got it. I'll drive home in my car and take Jake's which then you guy's will have to walk to our house to pick up Holly because your car is at my house and then you can tell him on the walk ok? I'll go leave now." Lilly rambled and then headed down the stairs

"Lilly wait, Lilly." I called

she popped her head up from the stairs. "Your going to have to tell him sooner or later." she commented and proceeded back down the stairs.

"Wait, Ah fine." I sighed and put a blue top on and some jeans and went down the stairs and saw Jake laying on the couch. "Ok Jake, let's go pick up Holly at Lils and we can walk."

"Why don't we just take my car?" He said getting up from the couch.

"Um, because I can't find your keys." I told him

oh, there right there on the ta- dammit where did I put them." he said and started to search his pockets.

"Come on we'll search for you keys later. Right now lets go pick up Holly." I stated


	4. A Walk To Remember

**I'm finally updating. Ok so sorry it took so long well here's the story!**

**Chapter 4: A walk to remember! (No relation to the movie just ironic titles)**

We headed out of the door Jake fully unaware of what news he was going to get on the walk.

We started to walk hand and hand to Lilly and Oliver's house. Since they only lived a couple blocks away from us it wasn't that long of a walk.

"I want to-" we both said at the same time when we were about half way to our destination.

"You go first." He told me a second later as we stopped walking and looked at each other.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm pr-" I froze up and couldn't say anything

"Your what? Your pretty, your presistent, your pregnant, your predictable, yo- Wait a second are you pregnant?" He asked and I just nodded.

He picked me up and twirled us around and when he put me down he gave me a long hard kiss. That seemed like it lasted for hours when actually it lasted for about only a minute.

"Honey that's so great." He commented. And put his arm now softly around my waist and we started walking again.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh, it was nothing." He replied and looked down at my face and gave me another kiss on the lips.

We headed up the drive way to Lilly and Oliver's house. We knocked on the door and Oliver and Max greeted us at the door.

"Congrats!" Oliver greeted and gave Max to Lilly then gave Jake a handshake and gave me a hug.

"Thanks." We answered as I also hugged Lilly

"Holly!" Jake called so the whole house could hear him.

"Daddy, daddy." Holly said as the two youngsters came running down the stairs. Holly made her way around the corner and ran to Jake. He picked her up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"So do you guys want to stay for a while?" Lilly asked and gestured towards to couch.

"Sure if that's ok with you guys." I responded and looked at Lilly.

"Of course it's ok. Come and sit on the couch with us." Lilly said and gestured towards the couch again.

Jake put down Holly who immediately went back upstairs to play with Emma. And we walked over to th couch and sat down and I snuggled up to Jake.

We started to talk and our conversation ranged from food to clothing to shopping and now about names for the baby.

"Well I hadn't really thought about it. Well lets see we already have Holly Rose, I really don't know but I have lot's of time to decide later." I said

"I have a book of baby names if you want to borrow it?" Lilly asked getting up from her seat.

"Sure." I replied and followed her into the next room where the bookshelf was.

She scanned the shelf looking for the book when she found it she pulled out a book about an inch wide and handed it to me.

"Baby Names." I read it out loud. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Oh, no problem." Lilly replied back at me. Then we headed back to the living room where Jake and Oliver were sitting across from each other talking about sports.

"Ok, Jakey, are you ready to go?" I asked standing next to Lilly with the book in my right hand and my purse in the other.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'm ready." He responded and got up off the couch and walked towards me with his jacket in his hand.

"Holly."I yelled up the stairs and she started walking down with Emma next to her. "Time to go sweetie, say bye to Emma and auntie Lilly, and uncle Oliver." I told her. They weren't actually her aunt and uncle we just called them that because they were her god parents.

"Bye."She mumbled and turned to Emma and gave her a hug and preceded down the stairs to Lilly and Oliver hugs.

"Bye."I called and gave Lilly and Oliver a hug.

"Bye." Jake repeated me and we headed out of the door to go home.

**

* * *

**

When we got home we told Holly that she was going to have a little brother or sister. She actually seemed fine with it almost like she was excited but I don't think she really understands what's go to happen. After we ate dinner I called my dad and his wife Carrie and invted them over for dinner tomorrow. Then called Jackson. I just told him over the phone since him and his wife Helen moved to New York, New York. He seemed Quite happy for us. Jackson and Helen Have 3 kids 1 six year old and 2 year old twins, their names in order from oldest to youngest are, Dustin, Jason, and Jenny. They are also now expecting yet another boy going to be named Andy George. She is about months pregnant with him.

I also called up Jake's mom too and invited her to come over for dinner tomorrow, since his dad died when he was 8. Then I called up Jake's sister, for one to wish her a happy 16th birthday and to hope she's having fun and also to tell her about the baby she always got excited about that kind of stuff.

Then when it was around 7:30 we tucked Holly into bed and I sat on the couch and looked at the book that Lilly gave until 9:30 and then I went to bed.

The names that I found that so far that were interesting were:

Boy:

Dylan Cole

Logan Leslie

Noah Jake

Girl:

Alexis Hannah

Isabella Rae

Leah Carmen

**Thanks for reading. If you would please cast your votes by reviewing for a girl name and a boy name** **from the list up top. Please only pick **_**one**_** girl name and one boy name. Thanks for reading please review and send a vote. PLEASE REVIEW:) **

**Luv,**

**Erin:) **


End file.
